La niñez de un héroe
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Dolorosos recuerdos atacan a Sonic. Un doloroso pasado que enfrentar.
1. I remember a bad moment

**Olis... Toy aca mi ¿tercero? ¿cuarto? Bueno, otra vez hinchando las pelotas con este fic... triste....**

**¡¡Que lo disfruten!!!**

* * *

**La niñez de un héroe**

Cap. 1

_-Maldito el día en que te ví nacer…_

-¡No!

-Sonic, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si, yo...me quedé dormido

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, Tails, estoy bien. Ya me voy. Nos vemos

-Adiós, Sonic- El héroe azul salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo zorro para ir directamente a suya en South Island. Cuando llegó a su humilde cabaña se paró frente la puerta y vio al cielo, estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover. Entró y fue a la cocina, puso agua a calentar para hacerse un té. Luego fue a su pequeña biblioteca y agarró uno de los muchos libros sin terminar de leer. Se acostó en el sillón a leerlo, y en los pocos renglones se quedó dormido…

_-¡No quiero ir yo solo!_

_-No vas a ir solo, tus hermanos también van_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sonikku, por favor, no compliques las cosas!_

_-Mami…_

_-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes_

_-Pero tengo miedo_

_-¿Qué no decías que eras un hombre?_

_-Sí…_

_-Los hombres no le tienen miedo a nada_

_-¿De veras?_

_-Ajá_

_-¡Yo tampoco, mamá!_

_-Me alegro. Ahora ve que vas a llegar tarde_

_-Sí, te quiero mamá_

_-Y yo a ti, hijo_

-Mamá… ¿Eh?- Sonic despertó de su sueño, y escuchó un agudo silbido: el agua hervía. Corrió a la cocina y tomó el mango de la pava, y por si no era obvio se quemó "¡Ah!" Gritó al sentir el torturador calor en su mano derecha. Se sacó su guante de fina tela blanca y vio su mano, que estaba roja, fue al baño soplándosela y agarró una crema, se la pasó sobre la herida, para luego ponerse unas vendas. Volvió a la cocina, extendió su mano sana hacia la perilla para apagar el fuego, pero algo lo detuvo, se sintió mal por un segundo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó a la altura de su estómago, segundos después abrió su verde mirada, ya no estaba en su casa, parecía un bosque, vio un erizo azul oscuro de unos 26 años de edad avivando un fuego "P-padre…" se limitó a decir atónito

-¿Qué es eso, papi?-Sonic escuchó una aguda voz detrás de él, se dio vuelta, un pequeño erizo azul de unos 4 años parecido a él miraba con atención las chispas

-Es fuego, Sonikku- Le respondió el erizo mayor sin mirarlo

-Uhhh- El pequeño extendió su mano derecha dispuesto a tocar el fuego, pero al entrar en contacto con éste se quemó "¡Ay, ay, ay!" Lloró el pequeño al tocar el fuego. El erizo mayor corrió a él y vio su guante, estaba quemado, se lo sacó, le puso una crema y luego unas vendas

-¡Sonikku, el fuego no es para jugar!- Le regañó su padre

-Yo sólo quería tocarlo- Sollozó el niño secando sus lágrimas

-¡Aún así, no!- Dicho esto siguió avivando las llamas. El erizo menor agachó la cabeza, conteniendo sus lágrimas y sobando suavemente su mano herida

-Nunca le gustó que llore…- Se dijo Sonic viendo al erizo mayor totalmente despreocupado de su hijo. De pronto sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, se encogió poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, apretando fuertemente sus púas, entonces a todo pulmón gritó "¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!"

Sonic quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, luego de un rato abrió los ojos, estaba en su casa

-Tengo que distraerme- Sonic volvió a la sala, y en el equipo de música que le regaló Tails, escuchó la canción "It doesn't matter" a todo lo que daba. Vio por la ventana, una tormenta azotaba el lugar. Sonic sintió que hacía frío, entonces fue hacia la chimenea y encendió un cálido fuego. De repente, la luz del lugar se cortó debido a la terrible tormenta, dejando que lo único que iluminara la sala fueran las chispas de la chimenea. Sonic se sentó al lado de la chimenea, aún tenía frío, cerró los ojos, entonces escuchó una voz joven y femenina

-¿Otra vez junto a la chimenea?- Abrió los ojos, una eriza rosada estaba frente a él viéndolo, pero no era Amy

-Tengo frío- Sonic volteó a su izquierda, junto a él había un erizo como él de unos 8 años

-Se nota, estás azul- Se burló un erizo verde que estaba junto a la eriza

-Al menos yo ya maduré- Le respondió su burla. La eriza comenzó a reírse, cosa que molestó al erizo verde

-Y yo no vivo enamorado del primer pibe que veo- La eriza paró de reír

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Chicos, chicos!- El erizo azul se levantó- No peleen

-Habló el pacífico- Dijo el otro erizo con una sonrisa

-Ja, ja. Sí, es cierto, Sonic se la vive peleando- Dijo la eriza

-¡Ustedes me provocan!- Dicho esto los tres comenzaron a reír. Sonic sólo miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió, los tres erizos habían desaparecido

-Mis hermanos…- No sabía qué estaba pasando con él, no sabía por qué estos recuerdos lo estaban atacando, no sabía, lo único que sabía era que se sentía mal, esos recuerdos… son muy duros para él, será talvez que ya no puede seguir siendo Sonic the Hedgehog, y tendrá que volver a ser la persona que es en realidad…

* * *

**Pobre Sonic... Bue, así es la vida, se nota que lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho... ¡¡¡QUE SEPA LO QUE SE SIENTE!!! ¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAAA!!!! Cof, cof...**

**See ya**


	2. No más

**Ola!! segundo cap, si lo se me tardé**

**un dato importante: no sé... ¡ah! que Sonic en este fic tiene 21 años X3**

**y ke las letras en negrita cursiva es la voz de Sonic en la inconcencia, o en la oscuridad, como quieran llamarle**

**Disfruten del sufrimiento de Sonic!!**

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar el teléfono, se estiró, para después ir a atender

-¿Hola?- Atendió algo dormido

_-Sonic, soy yo, Tails ¿Estabas dormido?_

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó fregándose los ojos

_-Las doce del mediodía_

-No, no estaba durmiendo…

-_Ah, bueno. Oye, ya terminé al Tornado, ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta?_

-No, hoy no, para otro día será, pero gracias, Tails

_-Sonic, no te oyes bien ¿Pasa algo?_

-Estoy bien, Tails… Hoy voy a descansar

_-OK, si eso quieres… Te veo luego_

-Adiós Tails- Sonic colgó. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse un desayuno, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que con la tormenta de anoche se inundó-¡Ay, no!- Buscó el secador de piso, abrió la puerta que daba al patio, y comenzó a sacar el agua con el secador

Lo hizo tan apurado, que movía los pies muy rápido, entonces se resbaló, golpeándose la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento…

_-¡¡Sonikku!!_

_-¡¡¡Mamá!!!_

_-¡¡Aguanta, Sonikku!!_

_-¡¡Ayúdenme!!_

_**-¿Qué está pasando?**_

_-¡¡Agárrate a una piedra!! ¡¡Voy por ti, hijo!!_

_¡¡¡PLAF!!!_

Abrió los ojos, se sentía mojado y con frío, pudo ver litros y litros de agua enfurecida bajo sus pies, en principio se asustó un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no caía en ella, algo que lo sorprendió

-¡¡Ayúdenme!!- Volteó a su izquierda, un pequeño erizo azul de unos 4 años abrazaba fuertemente una piedra, gritando desesperado, con miedo a que se lo llevara la corriente

-¡¡Voy por ti, hijo!!- Un erizo azul oscuro se tiró al río a salvarlo, después de un largo esfuerzo logró sacarlo

-¡Hijo!- Una eriza violeta lo abrazó- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡Perdona, mamá, sólo quería recuperar la pelota!

-¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó una eriza rosada de unos 6 años

-Sí… estoy bien- Dijo el pequeño aún asustado

-¿Por qué te tiraste al agua fría?- Preguntó un erizo verde, al parecer eran mellizos

-Lo siento… perdí la pelota…

-Eso no importa ya- Dijo su padre en forma de regaño- No vuelvas a hacer eso- El ericito azul bajó la cabeza, intentando no llorar, mientras que Sonic lo miraba todo con un tremendo dolor en el pecho…

-_¡Sonic!_

_-__**¿Eh?**_

_-¡Sonic, despierta!_

_-_¡Ah!- Se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente, sudando frío, volteó a sus lados, Amy y Tails estaban allí

-¿Sonic, estás bien?- Preguntó el zorrito

-¡Sonic! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!- Gritó casi llorando Amy, para luego abrazarlo. Sonic puso algo de resistencia, Amy se separó de él secándose las lágrimas, y lo miró intrigada al ver que no se movía, estaba quieto mirando una nota pegada a la heladera-¿Sonic? ¿Te sientes bien?

-…Sí… Estoy bien…- Se levantó, y salió de la cocina. Amy y Tails se miraron confundidos, Sonic se veía triste, y era raro verlo así, algo le estaba pasando

Volvieron al living, vieron a Sonic acostado con una pierna colgando en el sillón, las manos una sobre la otra sobre su abdomen, con la mirada apagada y entrecerrada

-¿Sonic?- Tails se acercó a él- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…

-¿Y por qué estás así?

-…

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No…

-¿Y entonces?

-…

-Sonic, te conozco bien, algo te pasa, dime qué te sucede

-…

-Sonic, por favor

-…No me pasa nada, creo que algo me cayó mal, eso es todo

-¿Te duele la panza?- Le dijo Amy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mm…

-¿Quieres que te haga un té de boldo?

-No, gracias…

-Bueno, si te sigue doliendo la panza… avísame, yo estaré aquí para ti

-No te necesito… Amy

-De todas formas me quedaré aquí, por si las dudas

-No los necesito a ninguno de los dos, así que vuelvan a lo suyo, yo estoy bien

-Bien, si eso quieres- Tails se levantó- Vámonos, Amy

-No podemos dejarlo así

-Pero él no quiere que nos quedemos, si él dice que está bien… yo le creo

-Pero Tails, míralo… Se ve horrible

-_Amy tiene razón, no podemos dejarlo así... _Oye, ven aquí- Tails se acercó a su oreja, y le susurró:- Nos quedaremos, pero primero lo enviaremos a la cama, parece que durmió mal anoche…

-De acuerdo- Amy se acercó a Sonic, se arrodilló, y puso su cara en frente de la de él- Óyeme, Sonic… Nosotros nos iremos, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó desinteresado

-Te vas a tu cama a dormir un poco, pareces cansado, cuando te despiertes nos llamas ¿Dale?- Sonic quedó en silencio unos momentos, hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó, y con fatiga caminó a su habitación, y se encerró

-Bien, ahora limpiemos un poco este lugar- Dijo Tails frotándose las manos

**XoXoX**

Se acostó en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo, hasta que comenzó a cerrarlos por falta de sueño…

_-Pss, pásame la segunda_

_-Me meterás en problemas…_

_**-No otra vez…**_

_-Vamos, sé que sabes, pásamela, no seas mala_

-¡Señor Hedgehog!

Abrió los ojos, estaba en lo que parecía un salón de clases, en frente de él estaba un erizo azul de 11 años, lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa

-Maestra Abaurre…

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo mirando la hoja de la señorita Johns?

-Este… yo…

-¡Es la tercera vez en el mes que hace eso!

-Maldita profesora…- Murmuró Sonic mayor- Nunca me agradó esa vieja…

-¿Sabe qué? Ya me hartó ¡Se va a la oficina de la directora!

-Pero…

-¡¡Ahora!!- Sonic menor salió fastidiado, murmurando obscenidades y maldiciendo a la maestra,_ después de todo era algo cotidiano,_ seguido de su otro yo, hasta la oficina de la directora. Ya ahí, el erizo mayor se recargó en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados, mientras que el otro se sentó con cara de pocos amigos frente el escritorio

-Dime, Sonikku- Empezó la directora- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque no estudié- Sonó obvio

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Antes te sacabas todo diez, ahora te copias del primero que vez ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con ese Sonikku que siempre pasaba al frente, ese Sonikku tímido, que temía decir lo que pensaba, ese Sonikku inteligente, el alumno ejemplar?

-¿Quiere la verdad?

-La verdad

-Bien, aquí va la verdad- Se acomodó en su silla- A Sonikku lo maté, le saqué la piel y me lo comí, y lo que sobró lo uso como tapado- Sonic, al escuchar eso, soltó una risa, recordaba muy bien esas bromas que le hacía a la directora

-Sonikku, ya llegamos al límite contigo, voy a citar a tus padres

-¡¡NO!!- Gritaron los dos erizos

-Tú te la has buscado

-¡Pero no puede llamarlos! Ellos… ¡están muy ocupados!

-Ya lo arreglaremos- Sonó el timbre de salida- Vete, si mañana no vienes con tus padres no entras

Y salieron, el Sonic menor comenzó a golpear las cosas, furioso

-Ya estoy harto de esta mierda…- Dijo viendo sus nudillos sangrar. Sonic lo miró, se miró a sí mismo hace 10 años atrás, hasta que sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontraba en su habitación

-Ya estoy harto de esta mierda…

* * *

**Ohhhh, ando corta de inspiración, lo ke pasa es ke mis papas no se enojan conmigo....**

**¡¡KE SE ENOJEN!!**

**Ufff, los veo el siguiente cap ú.ùU**

**See ya!**


	3. Mente en blanco

**Bueno… tercer cap :DU Lo tenía escrito hace meses… pero… ._.U**

Miró el reloj. Eran las 8pm. Vio hacia la ventana, era de noche y hacía mucho viento. Salió de la cama, sentía un poco de frío, y se puso una chaqueta. Soltó un bostezo y salió de la habitación.

-Hola Sonic -Le dijo Amy sentada en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó él.

-No quería dejarte solo… lo siento…

-Bien…- Suspiró- ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Te estoy horneando un pastel- Sonrió ella.

-Gracias… ¿Y Tails?

-Tenía cosas que hacer… Sólo estamos tú y yo- Amy lo dijo como si estuviera feliz de eso, y a Sonic le recorrió un escalofrío ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una repentina punzada en la sien izquierda, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. - ¿Estás bien, Sonic? – Se alarmó Amy

-S-sí… Estoy bien… Es sólo… un dolor de cabeza… -Dijo sentándose a su lado- Sólo necesito descansar…

-No hay problema, tú descansa que yo estaré aquí para ti

-_No lo olvides…_

_**-Por favor no…**_

_-Sonikku… Te amo…_

_-Y yo a ti Sall…_

Recordaba ese lugar. Ahí fue donde tuvo su primer beso…

-¿Qué tanto me amas? –Preguntó una ardilla, que abrazaba a el otro Sonic, de unos 14 años

-Mucho- Le respondió sonriente- ¿Tú que tanto me amas?

-Mucho, Sonikku

Mucho… Sí ella decía mucho… Pero eran puras mentiras… Si ella lo amaba, ¿por qué lo abandonó?

-Bésame- Le dijo el erizo

-Bésame tú a mí- Dijo ella. Él acarició su mejilla, y tomando su rostro suavemente la besó. Sonic sintió una punzada en el pecho, era increíble como un placer tan dulce, tan exquisito pudiera convertirse en el más amargo de los sabores… Era increíble ver dar su primer beso, llevándolo al cielo, para luego dejarlo caer…

-Sonikku… -Dijo ella separándose

-Dime

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No puedo estar contigo Sonic…

-¿Qué?

-_¿Sonic?_

_**-Amy…**_

-Perdóname…

_-¿Sonic, que pasa?_

-Sally… ¡Sally, espera!

-¡Sally!- Gritó Sonic, de nuevo en la realidad, levantándose

-¿Quién es Sally? –Preguntó Amy desanimada

-Amy… Sally era… una amiga

-¿Qué tan amiga?

-Bueno, no tan buena como tú- Sonrió intentando animarla, recibiendo un sonrojo por parte de ella

-Sonic…

-Dime

-Lo siento… - Sonic creyó haber oído la voz de Sally

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname… - Él la agarró de los hombros haciendo que lo vea a los ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Te irás? ¿Me dejarás solo?

-Sonic… Yo jamás te dejaré solo… es por eso justamente… me pediste que te deje solo y no lo hice… debes pensar que soy irritante…

-Amy… me siento mejor ahora que estás aquí… tú perdóname a mí por abandonarte siempre…

-No hay problema, Sonic- Le sonrió ella- Siempre y cuando puedas compensármelo

-¿Compensarte cómo? No estarás pensando nada raro, ¿verdad?

-¡No seas tonto! –Se sonrojó ella- Hablo de pasar un tiempo juntos, salir y esas cosas, no seas mal pensado

-Tú eres la malpensada- Rió é- Yo me refería a que me obligues a ser tu novio y que me case contigo, no a "eso"

-Eres un tonto- Dijo ella yendo a la cocina

-Pero bien que te gusta este tonto- Dijo, para luego levantarse e ir también. Amy estaba sacando el pastel del horno –Vaya, eso huele muy bien- Dijo metiendo mano, pero Amy le dio un pequeño golpe

-Si lo comes caliente te hará mal, espera un poco, cuando se enfríe, comerás

-Ya, ¿y qué hago mientras tanto?

-Podemos jugar

-¿A qué?

-Verdad o reto

-Me gusta –Dicho esto Sonic, sintió una punzada

-_Entonces elijo reto_

_-Muy bien, entonces te reto a… que me des un beso_

_**-Esto no puede estar pasando…**_

_-¡No vale! Paso, no voy a hacerlo_

_-¿Por qué no?_

Era su casa, su habitación, y estaba con ella…

-No quiero que mi primer beso sea a partir de un juego, quiero que sea especial

-Oh vamos, Sall ¡Yo hago que todo sea especial!

-No exactamente todo…

-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, te toca, elijo verdad

-¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?

-No lo sé… es que… te veo tan desesperado que pienso que… a lo mejor sales con otras chicas…

-Oh, princesa… -Dijo abrazándola- Sólo te quiero a ti…

-Gracias, Sonikku…

-De nada, Sall…

_-¡Sonic!_

-¿Eh, el qué?- Dijo regresando a la realidad

-Te veo muy distraído…- Le dijo Amy

-Lo siento Amy… Te lo compensaré, ven- Dijo tomándola de las manos, ella se sonrojó, y él la llevó a su habitación

-Sonic… -Dijo nerviosa

-¿Verdad o reto?

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad…

-Te has besado con algún chico ya?

-P-pues… -Ella agachó la cabeza- No…

-Bien

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Ya sabes que me encantan los retos –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Te reto a besarme aquí –Dijo señalando su mejilla. Sonic suspiró

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Bien… -Él se acercó a ella, y le besó la mejilla, aunque cerca de su cuello

-Bueno… - Sonrió ella- Elijo reto

-Te reto a besarme aquí- Sonic señaló su mentón

-De acuerdo- Dijo Amy, se acercó a él para besarle donde le indicó, pero la tentación fue tan grande que terminó besando sus labios- Lo siento…- Dijo separándose

-Descuida- Le sonrió él- Elijo verdad

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- Sonic guardó silencio un minuto, se sentó en la cama, y luego respondió:

-¿Quién no?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí

-¿Pero…?

-¿Verdad o reto? –Interrumpió él

-Reto…

-Te reto a besarme- Amy no comprendió

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí- Dijo señalando sus labios. Amy dudó, pero no resistió. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó. Por fin lo besó. Y Sonic no dudó en corresponder. La siguió besando mientras hacía que se recostara en la cama y le acariciaba los brazos, hasta que se separó para respirar. –Besas muy bien- Le dijo sonriendo. Amy rió nerviosa

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Te reto a hacerme tuya…

-Claro…- Dijo volviendo a besarla, mientras la acariciaba, la besaba y desnudaba su cuerpo. Si había alguien que en verdad lo hacía olvidarse de todo y poner su mente en blanco, esa era Amy

Voy a vomitar… ¬ Menos mal que puse Sonamy, porque si no me descompongo XD


End file.
